powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Saguil Brothers
The are a pair of Players from Team Azald. Character History The Saguil Brothers were sent down to earth by Azald and destroying the city with their Synchrope. Luckly the Zyuohger arrived to the scene to stop them. Unfortunately, the Saguil Brothers forced the team to play a deadly version of Double Dutch which caused Yamato's leg to be injured. Just as they were about to attack, Yamato changes to Zyuoh Whale and finished Saguil A off with the Deep Lock shot which causes Saguil B to retreat. Later, Saguil B and his revived brother attacked the construction site. When the brothers are about to play a deadly version of Double Dutch, Zyuoh The World manage to snap the dream about jumping rope with everyone and transforms to his Crocodile Form and toss them up to the building and Zyuohgers managed to finished Saguil B off with the Zyuoh Shoot which causes the Saguil A to retreat yet again. But Zyuoh The World transforms to his Wolf Form and goes after him and the rest of them followed. While the others were dealing with Saguil A, the Saguil B was grown into a giant which forces three of the Zyuohgers to fight with the ZyuohKing. When he attacked them, ZyuohKing took a massive cube out of the stone wall and attacked him with it which then became Cube Octopus. The Zyuohgers manage to combine with it and finish Saguil B with the ZyuohKing Octopus. Meanwhile, Saguil A was still fighting with the rest of the Zyuohger until Saguil B appeared and attack them from behind which cause them to demorph. As the Zyuohgers were fighting with the brothers, Zyuoh Eagle used his Instinct Awakened and brings Saguil A to the coast. But just as Saguil A was about finish him off, Bud appeared and saved Yamato. Just as he was about to finish Bud off, Bud's King's Credential glows and changes into the Zyuoh Changer Final and Bud transforms into Zyuoh Bird. As Zyuoh Bird, he managed to finish off Saguil A with the Guide feather slash. Meanwhile, the other Zyuohger were still battling with Saguil B, that is when he realized his brother was defeated which caused him to retreat again. Later, Saguil B and his revived brother attacked the city with their Synchrope. Luckly the 5 Zyuohgers arrived to the scene to stop them. As they were battling, Yamato arrived and transforms into Zyuoh Gorilla and joins the battle and Saguil A was finished off by Zyuoh Gorilla, Zyuoh Lion and Zyuoh Tiger. Just before the Zyuohgers can finish Saguil B off, he used the move called One More Brother Dance and attacked the Zyuohgers. Then the brothers used their jetpack and used their attack to demorph the Zyuohgers. Then Bud appeared to team up with Yamato and they both morphed to Zyuoh Eagle and Zyuoh Bird. They used their Instinct Awakened and battled them up in he sky and finised them off with the Riser Spinning Slash. Later, Saguil A was grown into a giant which forces Zyuohgers to fight with the Wild Tousai Dodeka King. He then used the One More Brother Dance but were finished off by the Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Personality to be added Profile *Medal Slot: Chest *Blood Game: Causing mass destruction with the Synchrope *Genre: Jump Rope Powers and Abilities * : An ability in which The Saguil Brothers can revive one another when one of them is destroyed. *'Telekenesis': An ability which The Saguil Brothers can control their Throwing Knives. * : A combo move which Saguil Brothers use their Synchrope to give their opponents an electrical shock. Arsenal * : One of The Saguil Brothers' weapons. They are a set of knives which they throw at their opponents. *'Hat': One of The Saguil Brothers' weapons. A pair of hats that they wear on their heads which can shoot a beam of energy. * : A rope that the Saguil Brothers use that can detonate anything it touches. It can be also use to force the opponent into playing Double Dutch. *'Jet Pack': A Jetpack used by the Saguil Brothers that give them flight capabilities. It is the same model jet pack used by the Moeba. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Saguil Brothers' suit actor is Masaru Ōbayashi and Hiroyuki Tanaka. *Saguil A is voiced by , while Saguil B is voiced by , who previously voiced as Kawarino in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 respectively. Notes *Like all Deathgaliens, the Saguil Brothers reference enemies from previous Super Sentai shows. In this case, this pair of monsters are a reference to YY Bingo and YY Gonza from Carranger and the Sneak Brothers from Gokaiger, ''as they are a set of sibling enemies. They also reference several other monsters that are fought in pairs, like the Shuten Douji Brothers. **Also, the fact that one grew large while the other stayed small can be seen a reference to the monsters from ''Battle Fever J and the Metaloids and MegaZords from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters ''in terms of the "main monster is a smaller being, while it's larger "younger brother" fought the giant robot in each episode" concept. **The double-dutch scheme resembles that of the Twin Dolls from ''Bioman; and the usage of a separate giant may also be associated with the Mecha-Gigan methods of this season, particularly the usage of Twin Canth as the giant. *They are the first (and so far only) set of Players to come in a pair and to Grow giant twice. *The Saguil Brothers may be a reference to characters Mario & Luigi , The Mario Bros. Their hats and knee-pads also resemble Koopa shells from that franchise. *Their ability to bring each other back as long as one of them is alive, requiring them to be destroyed simulatenously, likely pays homage to Twinning Lampreys from Caves of Qud. *Similar to Hunterji, Mantle, Sumotron, and Sambaba (in a sense of technicality) and unlike other players, he responds to Naria's Continue by saying "Thank You, Naria" 'then adding '"Yo" after it. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' References Category:Players